The Rainbooms and the Moebians
by crazy cat lover style
Summary: (Based off of the Princess and the Frog) it looks like The Princess and the frog but different, 7 business women working hard to get their music shop, 7 princes that want to be free but when making a deal with the shadow man, get turn into creatures and kiss the sisters a get turn into creatures, and now they have to break the spell
1. Cast

**The Rainbooms and the Moebians**

The Rainbooms as Tiana

Amy Rose (with Rouge the Bat, Riley the hedgehog (YouTube users OC), Zoey the Fox (Sonic Boom), Mavis the hedgehog (Also YouTube users OC), Megan the Hedgehog (YouTube users OC), Yesenia the Hedgehog (YouTube users OC) as extras) as Frog Tiana

Leonardo "Leo", Raphael "Raph", Donatello "Don or Donnie", Mikalangolose "Mikey", Discord (EG), Brody Romeo/Red Ranger, Aiden Romeo/Levi Weaten/Gold Ranger as Prince Naveen

Sonic the Hedgehog (with Knuckles the Echidna, Miles "Tails" Power, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ratchet the Lombax (Ratchet and Clank), Troy the Hedgehog (YouTube users OC), Samuel the hedgehog (YouTube users OC) as extra) as Frog Prince Naveen

Bumblebee as Lois

Clank (Ratchet & Clank) as Ray

Shredder as Dr. Facilier

The Footclan as the voodoo spirits aka Dr. Facilier's friends

Dr. Eggman as Lawrence

Zecora the zebra from my little pony as Mama Odie

Princess Twilight Sparkles (EG) as Charlotte La Bouff

Solar (EG) as Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff

Lunaria Prime (EG) as Eudora (Tiana's Mom)

Troy Pax Prime (Transformers: Prime OC) as James (Tiana's father)

Spike the Dog as Stella the Dog


	2. Opening Scene, Almost there

The story starts in a mansion

"Just at that moment the ugly little frog looked at her with his sad eyes and pleaded oh please dear Princess only a kiss can break this terribly spell that was inflicted on my by a wicked witch" an alicorn and 5 unicorns, 4 Pegues, 4 earth ponies dressed as princesses were hearing a story

"Here comes my favorite part" says the alicorn

"Mine too" says the unicorn

"Mine three" says the white unicorn

"Mine also" says the pink earth pony

"Me four" says the orange earth pony

"Mine sixth" says the blue Pegues

"Mine seventh" says the yellow Pegues

"And the Princess was so moved by his despite pled that she stop down picked up the sloppy creature lean forward raised him to her lips and kissed that little frog" says the designer woman

"Aw" says the alicorn and 2 unicorns and the 2 Pegues and 2 earth pony

"Ewe" says the 3 unicorns, 2 Pegues, 2 earth ponies disgusted

"Then the frog was transformed into a handsome Prince they were married and lived happily ever after the end"

"yea" the two girls get excited "read it again, read it again"

"sorry you two, time for us to head home" says the woman as she rapped a ribbon around their waists "say good night girl

"there is no way in this whole wide world I would never ever never kiss a frog, yuck"

"same for the six of us"

"is that so"

"So hers your shoot, come on" the unicorn had a frog over the poor cat "Come on kiss it"

"No"

"kiss him"

"stop it"

"Kiss him kiss him kiss him"

"I won't I won't"

"I would do it I would kiss a frog"

"Me too"

"I would also"

"So could I"

"I would do thing same thing too"

"I could do"

"I could do it too"

"I would kiss a hundred frogs if I marry a prince and be a princess" the unicorn kissed the cat and it got scared and jump on the celling

The 14 ponies laugh "You girls stop tormenting that poor little kitty" the woman got the kitten off the celling "poor little thing" the woman removed the frog mask and the kitten ran for dear life

"Evening Lunaria" says a man

"Daddy, daddy look at me and Twilight's and Rarity's and Pinkie's and Fluttershy's and Rainbow's and A.J.'s new dresses"

"Isn't pretty"

The man laugh and picked up Twilight and Starlight and his other 5 daughters "Ah look at you 7, why I did not expect the finest dresser maker in Equestria"

"Oh I want that dress" says Starlight

"Now star"

"I want that one two"

"Now little Sparkles"

"we want that one please, please, please"

"Lunaria you suppose you can weep like something like that"

"anything for my best customers"

"Yea"

"Come along girls, your daddy will be home from work right now"

"now alright princesses you'll get in that dress but that's it no more miss push over, now who want a puppy" the puppy bark

"We do, we do" Twilight and Starlight have the dog in their arms "his so cute"

* * *

Lunaria and her daughters aboard the bus for home

Lunaria and her daughters got home

"Daddy" a mech say Lunaria with their daughters

They came by the mech "Hey how are my girls doing" the girls giggled

Applejack making dinner

"So writing songs, may"

"I wait" Fluttershy writes more on it and the girls perform and after finishing it

"So"

"I say it is the best son I head" says Troy "Look what you know our girls have a gift"

"I could've told you that" says Lunaria

"There gift of specialty has got to be shared"

"Hey everyone, want to hear our song" the girls play their song

"You know the good thing about music brings folks together" says Troy telling them in their room "it warms them up puts a smile on their faces and when I open my own music shop I tell you people are gonna mile up from miles around to hear it"

"Our song"

"That's right babies" Troy writes something on there "Our song" on the paper it said Rainbooms

Rainbow hugs it "Daddy look"

"Where you going"

"Twilight and Starlight and Rarity and Pinkie and Fluttershy and Rainbow and Applejack's fairytale book said if you wish upon an evening star it is sure to come true"

"You all wish on that star"

"You wish and dream with all your little hearts but that the only star can take you part of the way you take some hard works of your own and you all can do anything you all can set your mind to" Lunaria had her hand on Troy "just promise me one thing that you never ever lose one side that is important, okay" they all went to bed

"See you all in the morning little stars" Lunaria turns off the light and placed the paper on the drawer

"Let go and gets some sleep" Troy and Lunaria left their daughters room

The girls saw their parents leave and Twilight grabs the paper

"Please, please, please" they saw a frog and ran and scream

* * *

The girls room turn into a busy room

7 excused girls came into the room

"Well rainsbooms rough night for tips"

"But every penny counts" they closed the drawer and Rarity took something out of her pocket "Don't you worry daddy we'll be their soon" they kissed a picture of their father Troy

They were so tired and went to bed and alarm clack rang and one of them pressed the snooze batten

It was now A.J. turn "Good night Call's good morning Duck's" Applejack

The girls aboard the bus

They made their way to Duck's café

A voodoo man gave the man hair but the hair made him look like a werewolf

Solar was looking at the newspaper that 2 ninjas rangers' brothers and one boy and 4 ninja turtle brothers are arriving

They were impressing the ladies and the man that was carrying their logged tripped over something

* * *

At elements of harmony's mansion

They got in the car and read the news and got excited

And as for the rainbooms were severing and the 7 young men try to impress the rainbooms but were not interested in them

"Order up"

"Here you go"

"Hey Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow, A.J."

"Hey yea'll"

"We're all going dancing to night, care to join us"

"Yea come on girls"

"Sorry we have to save enough money for our"

"For your music shop I know I know, girls all you all ever do is work"

"Order up"

"Maybe next time"

"I talk you'll they wouldn't come"

"were you all talking about the music shop again"

"your eggs are burning"

"we are getting close"

"Yea how close"

"flap jacks" he throws them the tray of foods

Solar came in

"Morning Solar"

"Good morning girls"

"congratulation on being vote on the parade"

"Caught me completely be surprise for the fifth year in a row" Solar laugh "Now how about I celebrate with"

"venyes"

"got fresh batch waiting for yea"

"Well keep it coming till I pass out" Twilight Sparkles and Starlight Glimmer and Rarity and Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash and Applejack burst in "Oh Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Pinkie"

"Fluttershy, Rainbow, A.J."

"Did you all hear the news" they came by their father

"Tell them"

"Oh tell them Big Daddy"

"Oh Prince-"

"Prince Leonardo but everyone calls him Leo and Prince Raphael but everyone calls him Raph and Prince Donatello, but everyone calls him Don or Donnie and Prince Mikalangolose, but everyone calls him Mikey of New York is coming to pony vile"

"yes, and also prince-"

"Prince Discord of Canterlot is also coming to pony vile too"

"Yes and also Prince-"

"Prince Brody and Prince Aiden of Summer Coves is also coming to pony vile also"

"Tell them what you did daddy tell them

"well I invited them"

"Daddy invited them to a masquerade ball tonight"

"And their Staying"

"And their Staying" Solar shoved food in Twilights mouth

"And their staying in our house as my personal guests"

"Oh, Twilley and Star and Rarity and Pinkie and Flutters and Dashy and A.J. that's swell"

"A litter word of advice a quickest way to a man's heart is with music"

"Oh that's it"

"Oh what just happen"

"Oh girls you a genius"

"We will need you all perform for the ball tonight"

"Excuse me Daddy" Starlight gave Sunset money

"Why Starlight this will cover it just fine"

"this is it our music shop"

"Tonight, the Princes will be meeting us and I am sure as happy letting go" they left and Twilight and Starlight and the rest of the harmony were too excited

The voodoo doctor and his shadow had a smirk

* * *

The girls meet with Mr. Fenners

"We have first thing tomorrow to sign Ms. Primes"

"Okay we'll sign it went we see you at the masquerade ball"

"You all have a hard Bargen Ms. Primes"

"Songs are going to sound amazing" the girls saw their mother and with their parents' friends

"Mamma"

"Auntie Gia, Uncle Jake, Uncle Noah, Uncle Robo Knight"

"Here is something to help you all get started"

"Oh"

"Daddy's radio"

"Oh" they gave their mom a hug

"I know I miss him too"

They had a little tear in their eyes "Well hurry up and open the door"

"Just look at it mamma"

"Doesn't it want to make you want to cry"

"Well when it's built"

"That were the entrance is going to be where your standing"

"Oh have our music counter right here"

"and hanging on the celling is a rainbow-colored chandelier"

"You all are you father's daughters all right"

"your Father hoped about this place too"

"Babies cakes it's a shame your all working so hard"

"but how can I let it now when were so close"

"We got to make sure daddy's hard work means something"

"Twilight Sparkles Prime, Sunset Shimmer Prime, Rarity Prime, Pinkie Pie Prime, Fluttershy Prime, Rainbow Dash Prime, Applejack Prime, your daddy did not get what he wanted but he had love"

"And that's what we want for all of you kiddos"

"to meet your Prince Charming and dancing off to your happily ever after"

"Mamma, Uncle Jake, Uncle Noah, Auntie Gia we don't have time for dancing"

_That is gonna have to wait awhile_

"How long are we talking about here"

_Aren't got time for messing around _

_Then it not our style_

"I want some grandkids" says Lunaria

_This old town can slow you down when people take the easy way_

_But we know exactly where were going and were getting closer and closer and closer everyday_

_Were all most there_

_We're all most there_

_People down here think we're crazy_

_But we don't care_

_Try tribulation_

_We had our share_

_There aren't nothing gonna stop me now_

_Because we're all most there_

_We remember when daddy told us_

_Fairytales Can come true_

_You got to make them happen _

_It all depends on you_

_So why worry your heart each everyday_

_Nothing for sure is going my way_

_Just doing what we do look out boys we're coming through_

_We're almost there_

_We're almost there_

_People will be coming from every where and we're almost there_

_There's been trails and treats and tribulations_

_You know we had our share_

_Be we climb the mountain and cross the river_

_We're all most there_

_We're all most there_

_We're all_

_Most_

_There_

After a look at the soon the be Rainbooms music shop they leave


	3. Freinds on the Otherside

"Excuse me"

"You need a hand their buddy" the man carrying the Princes lug

The man finds Prince Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Discord, Brody, Aiden having fun

"Sirs I've been looking all over for you everywhere"

"Oh what a equivalence Eggman"

"We have been avoiding you everywhere"

"we're going to be late for the masquerade"

"listen"

"ah it's jazz music"

"it was born here"

"it's beautiful you know"

"No"

"Dance with me fat man"

"Yes Eggman"

"But we be in the"

"Yes but first"

"we would make a drink for everyone"

"with what, well you all have two choices, move rich on end or get a job" the 7 princes were disgust

"Alright fine but first we dance" Eggman gets his head in a tuba

"You finally got into the music" says Discord "Did you get my joke because your heads in a tuba"

"Get me out"

"Alright" the pull to get Eggman's head out of the tuba

"How annoying, I never been so humiliated"

"Hello" the see the voodoo man

"Genital men, a tip from the hat from Dr. Shredder" Shredder toke out a card "How you all doing" he gave it to Brody

"Tarot readings"

"Charms"

"Potion"

"Dreams made for real"

"Cool"

"Where not a bet or not I stay away"

"Sir" says Eggman following them

"I wager, I am on the company of visiting royalty"

"Eggman"

"this remarkable genital man had just read my palm"

"Or this morning newspaper" says Eggman "sirs this champ is obesely a charveten, I suggest we move on to a less

_Don't you dare disrespect me little man_

_Don't you dare a gat or deride_

_You're in my world now not your world and I got friend on the other side_

_His got friends on the other side_

_How the echo genital men just a little thing we have here lose any just a little Pola teak no worry_

_Sit at my table_

_Put your mines at yeses if you relaxed it with an evilly me to do anything I pleased_

_I can read your future_

_I can change around so too_

_I look deep into your heart and soul_

_You do have a soul don't you Eggman_

_Make your wildest dreams come true_

_I got voodoo I got hoodoo and I got things I haven't even try and I got friends on the other side_

_His got friends on the other side_

_The card the cards the cards will tell the past the present and future as well_

_The card the cards just take three_

_Take a little trip to your future with me_

_Now you young men are from across the seas_

_You come from two long lives of royalty_

_I'm a royal my self on my mother side_

_Your life styles high but your funs are low you need to marry little honey whose daddy got do_

_Mon and dad did cut you off did they play boys_

_Sad but true_

_Now your gonna get hitch but hitch and tired you all just want to be free from far to place to place_

_But freedom takes green_

_It's the green it's the green it's the green you need_

_And when I look into your future it's the green that I seen_

_On you little man I don't want to waste much time you been pushed round all your life_

_You been pushed round by your mother and your sister and your brother and if you were married you be pushed by your wife_

_But in your future is the you I see is exactly the man you wanted to be_

"Shake my hand" Eggman looked at the card "Come on boys won't you shake a poor sinners hand" Eggman let out a smirk

_Yes, Are you ready_

_Are you ready_

_Are you ready, transformation center_

_Transformation center_

_Transformation center_

_Transpeptidation center_

_Can you feel it_

_Your changing your changing all right_

_I hope your satisfied but if you wait don't blame me you can blame my friends on the other side_

_You get what you wanted_

_But what you got what you get_


	4. Twilight Sparkles Prime meets Prince Leo

It was night time and people were dressed up

The harmony was dressed like princesses "But miss Twilight and Starlight and Rarity and Pinkie and Fluttershy and Rainbow and A.J. you said later two hours ago"

"Listen when a girl says later she means not ever"

"just give me some of those napkins"

"What for"

"We swear were sweeting like a thinner in church"

"Do dear it's getting to be so late"

"There's still a few straggling's"

"It is not fair"

"Our Princes are never coming"

"Now Starlight and Twilight and girls"

"we're never getting what we wish for" Sunset and Twilight catch Starlight and Twilights crowns and the rest of the rainbooms catch the rest of the harmony's crowns

"Hey, wait" the rainbooms follow the seven sisters up the stairs

"Just calm down take a deep breath"

"Maybe we got to wish harder"

"Hu"

"Please, please, please, please, please"

"Twilight you two can't just wish upon a star and except things to"

"Ladies and genital men his first royal highness Prince Leo"

Twilight Sparkles took her crown from Twilight Sparkles Prime

Twilight made herself look beautiful and whistled

Twilight Sparkles and Prince Leo danced

Twilight Sparkles Prime went down the stairs

"Evening Ms. Prime marvels party"

"Evening Mr. Fenner and Mr. Fenner"

"can't wait for me and my sisters to sign those papers"

"Yes about that" Twilight Sparkles Prime was told the bad news and get her costume a mess

"Twilley time to catch Prince Charming with those Mus-" Twilight saw Twilight Sparkles Prime's dress a mess "what happen"

"I just"

"Oh, you poor dear, oh Prince Leo we'll be right back sugar, I got just the dress for your"

* * *

They are in the Harmony's room "Oh Twilley did you see the way he danced with me, a marriage proposal can't be far, thank you evening star" after Twilight Prime was done "you know I thought wishing stars were for baby's and crazy people" Twilight Primes dress was purple "well look at you, since like yesterday when we we're little girls following our fairytale dreams and tonight their finally coming true, well back in the parade, wish me luck" Twilight leaves "Prince Leo"

Twilight Prime takes out the picture of her and her sisters music shop Rainboom's place with a sad look

_All most there_

_We're all most there_

_People would of come from everywhere_

_We're were almost there_

Twilight Prime cries on the balcony and looks up at the evening star "I cannot believe I'm doing this" Twilight Prime had it close to her chest "Please, please, please" she looked you and nothing happen when *gasp* she saw a blue hedgehog "very funny, so what now I recommend you want a kiss?"

"Kissing would be nice yes" Twilight Prime screams and ran into Harmony's self "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I did not mean to scare you I, oh no" Twilight Prime throws an animal at the talking blue hedgehog "Wait, hold on" Twilight Prime throws another "You are a strong armed Princess, okay please put the monkey down"

"Stay back or I"

"Please, please" the blue hedgehog gets on the makeup table "Oh wow allow me to introduce myself, I am Prince Leonardo, but you can call me Leo" Twilight Prime smashed a book on him "Of New York"

"Prince?" Twilight Prime is shocked "but I didn't wish for any" Twilight Prime looked at the evening star "Hold on if you're the Prince then, then who was that waltzing dancing Twilight on the dance floor"

"all I know is that I am a Prince, charming and handsome, cutting a rug and the next thing I know, I have fur" Twilight Prime was about to smash him again with a book "wait, wait, wait, wait" Leo saw something on the cover of the book "wait, I know this story, the frog Prince"

"You mean this"

"Yes my mother had the servants read this to me and my brothers every night" he looks at the pages "Yes, yes this is actually the answer, you must kiss me"

"excuse me" says Twilight Prime

"You will enjoy I gerent all women enjoy the kiss of Prince Leo, come"

"Look, I'm sorry I really like to help you, but I do not kiss frogs"

"But wait a second, on the balcony you ask me"

"I did not expect you to answer"

"Oh but you must kiss me, look beside being unbelievable handsome I also happen to come from a fabulous wealthy family surly I could offer you some type of reward" Twilight Prime looked at Rainboom's music "A wish I could grant perhaps yes"

"Just one kiss"

"Just one unless you beg for more" Twilight Prime was disgusted

She kneels down to Leo and was grossed out "Okay Twilight Sparkles Prime you can do this" Leo sprays perfume in his mouth "It's just a kiss" Twilight Prime calms down and kissed Leo but instead of turning Leo into a turtle Twilight Prime vanished

Leo gasp that he is still a blue hedgehog, Leo looked down and gasp at Twilight Prime's dress "You look that much different but how did you get way up there and how did I get way down here" Twilight Prime looked at her arm and saw her reflection as a pink hedgehog and screams and jumps on Leo

"Easy Princess do not panic"

"What did you do to me"

"Leo" a voice is heard a red Echidna is seen

"Yes"

"Who is she"

"Well"

"Who are you"


	5. Sunset Shimmer Prime Meets Prince Raph

"if Twilight wished on a star than so can I"

"Hu"

"Please, please, please, please, please"

"Starlight you can't just wish on a Star just like Twilight did and expect things"

"Ladies and genital men his second royal highness Prince Raph" Starlight Glimmer took the crown from Sunset Shimmer Prime

Starlight made herself beautiful and whistled

Starlight Glimmer and Prince Raph danced

Sunset Shimmer Prime went down the stairs

"Evening Ms. Prime marvels party"

"Evening Mr. Fenner and Mr. Fenner"

"Can't wait for me and my sisters to sign those papers"

"Yes about that" Sunset was also told the same bad news just like Twilight and also get her costume a mess too

"Sunset time catch Prince Charming with those Mus-" Starlight saw Sunset Shimmer Prime's dress a mess "What happen"

"I just"

"Oh, you poor dear, oh Prince Raph we'll be right back sugar, I got just the dress for you"

* * *

They are in the Harmony's room and clean up the mess "Oh Sunset did you see the way he danced with me, a marriage proposal can't be far, thank you evening star" Sunset Prime was done "you I thought wishing stars were for baby's and crazy people" Sunset Prime's dress was red "well look at you, since like yesterday when we we're little girls following our fairytale dreams and tonight their coming true, well back in the parade, wish me luck" Starlight leaves "Prince Raph"

Sunset picks up the picture of her and her sisters music shop Rainboom's place with also a sad look

_All most there_

_We're all most there_

_People would of come from everywhere_

_We're were almost there_

Sunset Prime cries on the balcony and looks up at the evening star "I cannot believe I'm doing this" Sunset Prime had it close to her chest "Please, please, please" she looked up and also nothing happen when *gasp* she saw a red echidna "very funny, so what now I recommend you want a kiss?"

"Kissing would be nice yes" Sunset Prime screams and also ran into Harmony's shelf "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I did not mean to scare you I, oh no" Sunset Prime throws an animal at the talking red echidna "Wait, hold on" Sunset Prime throws another "You are a strong armed Princess, okay put the monkey down"

"Stay back or I"

"Please, please" the red echidna gets on the makeup table "Oh wow allow me to introduce myself, I am Prince Raphael, but you can call me Raph" Sunset smashed a book on him "Of New York"

"Prince?" Sunset Prime was shocked "But I didn't wish for any" Sunset Prime looked at the evening star "Hold on if you're the Prince then, then who was that waltzing dancing with Starlight on the dance floor"

"All I know is that I am a Prince, charming and handsome, cutting a rug and next thing I know, my brother Leo the turn into a blue hedgehog kissed a Princess in purple"

"Wait what"

"Hello Princess" a blue hedgehog is shown with a pink hedgehog

"Sis, this blue hedgehog made me kiss him"

"Wait Twilight"

"Oh, you're her sister"

"If that's Leo and who was that dancing with Twilight"

"Don't know"

Sunset was about to smash him again with a book "wait, wait, wait, wait" Raph saw something on the cover of the book "Wait, I know this story, the frog prince"

"you mean this"

"Yes mother had the servants read this to me and Leo and the rest of our brothers every night" he looked at the pages "Yes, yes this is actually the answer, you must kiss me"

"Oh, Raph hate to bust your bubble but I"

"excuse me" says Sunset Prime

"You will enjoy I gerent all women enjoy the kiss of Prince Raph, come"

"Look, I'm sorry I really like to help you and your brother, but me and my sister do not kiss frogs"

"But wait a second, on the balcony you ask me"

"I did not expect you to answer"

"Oh but you must kiss me, look beside being unbelievable handsome me and Leo also happen to come from a fabulous wealthy family surly I could offer you some type of reward" Sunset Prime looked at Rainboom's music "A wish I could grant perhaps yes"

"Just one kiss"

"Just one unless you beg for more" Sunset Prime was disgusted

Sunset kneels down to Raph and was grossed out "Okay Sunset Shimmer Prime you can do this" Raph spray's perfume in his mouth "It's just a kiss" Sunset Prime calms down and kiss Raph but again instead of turning both Leo and Raph into turtles and Twilight into a human Sunset Prime vanished

Raph gasp that he is still a red echidna, Raph looks down and gasp at Sunset Prime's dress "You look much different but how did you all get up there and how did I get way down here" Sunset Prime looked at her arm and saw her reflection as a white bat and scream and jumps on Raph

"Easy Princess do not panic"

"What did you do to me"

"Leo, Raph" a voice is heard a black Hedgehog with red streaks in his quills is seen

"Yes"

"Who is she"

"Well"

"Who are you"


	6. Rarity Prime meets Prince Donnie

"If those three wished on a star than so can I"

"Hu"

"Please, please, please, please, please"

"Pinkie you can't just wish on a star just like the three of them did and expect things"

"Ladies and genital men his fourth highness Prince Mikey" Pinkie Pie took the crown from Pinkie Pie Prime

Pinkie made herself beautiful and whistled

Pinkie Pie and Prince Mikey danced

Pinkie Pie Prime went down the stairs

"Evening Ms. Prime marvels party"

"Evening Mr. Fenner and Mr. Fenner"

"Can't wait for me and my sisters to sign those papers"

"Yes about that" Pinkie was also told the bad new just like three of her sisters and also got her costume a mess also

"Pinkie time catch Prince Charming with those Mus-" Pinkie saw Pinkie Pie Prime's dress a mess "What happen"

"I just"

"Oh, you poor dear, oh Prince Mikey we'll be right back sugar, I got just the dress for you"

* * *

They are also in the Harmony's room and the third time clean up the mess "Oh Pinkie did you see the way he danced with me, a marriage proposal can't be far, thank you evening star" Pinkie Prime was done "You I thought wishing stars were for baby's and crazy people" Pink Prime's dress was pink "well look at you, since yesterday when we we're little girls following our fairytale dreams and tonight their coming true, well back to parade, wish me luck" Pinkie leaves "Prince Mikey"

Pinkie picks up the picture of her and her sisters music shop Rainboom's place with a sad look

_All most there_

_We're all most there_

_People would come from everywhere_

_We're almost there_

Pinkie Prime cries on the balcony and looks up at the evening star "I cannot believe I'm doing this" Pinkie had it close to her chest "Please, please, please" she looked up and also nothing happen when *gasp* she saw a two tailed fox "very funny, so what I recommend you want a kiss?"

"Kissing would be nice yes" Pinkie Prime screams and the fourth time ran into the Harmony's shelf "I'm sorry I did not mean to scare you I, oh no" Pinkie Prime throws an animal at the talking two tailed fox "Wait, hold on" Pinkie Prime throws another "You are a strong armed Princess, okay put the monkey down"

"Stay back or I"

"Please, please" the two tailed fox gets on the makeup table "Oh wow allow me to introduce myself, I am Prince Mikalangolose, but you can call me Mikey" Pinkie smashed a book on him "Of New York"

"Prince?" Pinkie Prime was shocked "But I did not wish for any Prince" Pinkie Prime looked at the evening star "Hold on if you're the Prince then, then who was that waling dancing with Pinkie on the dance floor"

"All I know is that I am a Prince, charming and handsome, cutting rug and next thing I know, my brothers Leo is a blue hedgehog and kissed a Princess in purple, Raph is a red echidna and kissed a Princess in amber, Don is a black hedgehog and kissed a Princess in white"

"Wait what"

"Hello Princess" a blue hedgehog and a red echidna and black hedgehog with red straks in his quills are shown with a pink hedgehog and a white bat and a black hedgehog

"Pinkie this blue hedgehog"

"And red echidna"

"And also, black hedgehog made us kiss them"

"Wait Twilight, Sunset, Rarity"

"If that's Leo, Raph, and Donnie then who was that dancing with Twilight, Starlight, and Rarity"

"Don't know"

Pinkie was about to smash him again with a book "wait, wait, wait, wait" Mikey saw something on the cover of the book "Wait, I know this story, the frog prince"

"you mean this"

"Yes mother had the servants read this to me and all of my brothers every night" he looks at the pages "Yes, yes this is actually the answer, you must kiss me"

"Oh, Mikey we hate to burst but we"

"excuse me" says Pinkie Prime

"You will enjoy I gerent all women enjoy a kiss of Prince Mikey, come"

"Look, I'm sorry I really like to help you and your brothers, but me and my sisters do not kiss frogs"

"But wait a second, on the balcony you ask me"

"I did not except you to answer"

"Oh but you must kiss me, look besides being unbelievable handsome me and my brothers also happen to come from a fabulous wealthy family surly I could offer you some type of reward" Pinkie Prime looked at Rainboom's music "A wish I could grant perhaps yes"

"Just one kiss"

"Just one unless you beg for more" Pinkie Prime was disgusted

Pinkie kneeled down to Mikey and was grossed out "Okay Pinkie Pie Prime you can do this" Mikey spray's perfume in his mouth "It's just a kiss" Pinkie Prime calms down and kiss Mikey but instead of turning the 4 brothers into turtles and Twilight, Sunset, and Rarity into humans Pinkie Prime vanished

Mikey gasp that he is still a two tailed fox, Mickey looks down and gasp at Pinkie Prime's dress "You look much different but how did you all get up there and how did I get way down here" Pinkie Prime looked at her arm and saw her reflection as a fox and screams and jumps on Mikey

"Easy Princess"

"What did you do to me"

"What is with you 4" voice is heard a Lombax is seen

"Who is she"

"Well"

"Who are you"


	7. Pinkie Pie Prime meets Prince Mikey

"If those three wished on a star than so can I"

"Hu"

"Please, please, please, please, please"

"Pinkie you can't just wish on a star just like the three of them did and expect things"

"Ladies and genital men his fourth highness Prince Mikey" Pinkie Pie took the crown from Pinkie Pie Prime

Pinkie made herself beautiful and whistled

Pinkie Pie and Prince Mikey danced

Pinkie Pie Prime went down the stairs

"Evening Ms. Prime marvels party"

"Evening Mr. Fenner and Mr. Fenner"

"Can't wait for me and my sisters to sign those papers"

"Yes about that" Pinkie was also told the bad new just like three of her sisters and also got her costume a mess also

"Pinkie time catch Prince Charming with those Mus-" Pinkie saw Pinkie Pie Prime's dress a mess "What happen"

"I just"

"Oh, you poor dear, oh Prince Mikey we'll be right back sugar, I got just the dress for you"

* * *

They are also in the Harmony's room and the third time clean up the mess "Oh Pinkie did you see the way he danced with me, a marriage proposal can't be far, thank you evening star" Pinkie Prime was done "You I thought wishing stars were for baby's and crazy people" Pink Prime's dress was pink "well look at you, since yesterday when we we're little girls following our fairytale dreams and tonight their coming true, well back to parade, wish me luck" Pinkie leaves "Prince Mikey"

Pinkie picks up the picture of her and her sisters music shop Rainboom's place with a sad look

_All most there_

_We're all most there_

_People would come from everywhere_

_We're almost there_

Pinkie Prime cries on the balcony and looks up at the evening star "I cannot believe I'm doing this" Pinkie had it close to her chest "Please, please, please" she looked up and also nothing happen when *gasp* she saw a two tailed fox "very funny, so what I recommend you want a kiss?"

"Kissing would be nice yes" Pinkie Prime screams and the fourth time ran into the Harmony's shelf "I'm sorry I did not mean to scare you I, oh no" Pinkie Prime throws an animal at the talking two tailed fox "Wait, hold on" Pinkie Prime throws another "You are a strong armed Princess, okay put the monkey down"

"Stay back or I"

"Please, please" the two tailed fox gets on the makeup table "Oh wow allow me to introduce myself, I am Prince Mikalangolose, but you can call me Mikey" Pinkie smashed a book on him "Of New York"

"Prince?" Pinkie Prime was shocked "But I did not wish for any Prince" Pinkie Prime looked at the evening star "Hold on if you're the Prince then, then who was that waling dancing with Pinkie on the dance floor"

"All I know is that I am a Prince, charming and handsome, cutting rug and next thing I know, my brothers Leo is a blue hedgehog and kissed a Princess in purple, Raph is a red echidna and kissed a Princess in amber, Don is a black hedgehog and kissed a Princess in white"

"Wait what"

"Hello Princess" a blue hedgehog and a red echidna and black hedgehog with red straks in his quills are shown with a pink hedgehog and a white bat and a black hedgehog

"Pinkie this blue hedgehog"

"And red echidna"

"And also, black hedgehog made us kiss them"

"Wait Twilight, Sunset, Rarity"

"If that's Leo, Raph, and Donnie then who was that dancing with Twilight, Starlight, and Rarity"

"Don't know"

Pinkie was about to smash him again with a book "wait, wait, wait, wait" Mikey saw something on the cover of the book "Wait, I know this story, the frog prince"

"you mean this"

"Yes mother had the servants read this to me and all of my brothers every night" he looks at the pages "Yes, yes this is actually the answer, you must kiss me"

"Oh, Mikey we hate to burst but we"

"excuse me" says Pinkie Prime

"You will enjoy I gerent all women enjoy a kiss of Prince Mikey, come"

"Look, I'm sorry I really like to help you and your brothers, but me and my sisters do not kiss frogs"

"But wait a second, on the balcony you ask me"

"I did not except you to answer"

"Oh but you must kiss me, look besides being unbelievable handsome me and my brothers also happen to come from a fabulous wealthy family surly I could offer you some type of reward" Pinkie Prime looked at Rainboom's music "A wish I could grant perhaps yes"

"Just one kiss"

"Just one unless you beg for more" Pinkie Prime was disgusted

Pinkie kneeled down to Mikey and was grossed out "Okay Pinkie Pie Prime you can do this" Mikey spray's perfume in his mouth "It's just a kiss" Pinkie Prime calms down and kiss Mikey but instead of turning the 4 brothers into turtles and Twilight, Sunset, and Rarity into humans Pinkie Prime vanished

Mikey gasp that he is still a two tailed fox, Mickey looks down and gasp at Pinkie Prime's dress "You look much different but how did you all get up there and how did I get way down here" Pinkie Prime looked at her arm and saw her reflection as a fox and screams and jumps on Mikey

"Easy Princess"

"What did you do to me"

"What is with you 4" voice is heard a Lombax is seen

"Who is she"

"Well"

"Who are you"


	8. Fluttershy Prime meets Prince Discord

"If those four wished on a star then so can I"

"Hu"

"Please, please, please, please, please"

"Fluttershy you can't just wish on a star just like the other four did and expect things"

"Ladies and genital men his royal highness Prince Discord" Fluttershy took the crown from Fluttershy Prime

Fluttershy made herself beautiful and whistled

Fluttershy and Prince Discord danced

Fluttershy Prime went down the stairs

"Evening Ms. Prime marvels party"

"Evening Mr. Fenner and Mr. Fenner"

"Can't wait for me and my sisters to sign those papers"

"Yes about that" Fluttershy was also told the bad news just as four of her sisters did and got her costume a mess also

"Fluttershy time to catch Prince Charming with those Mus-" Fluttershy saw Fluttershy Prime's dress a mess "What happen"

"I just"

"Oh, you poor dear, oh Prince Discord we'll be right back sugar, I got just the dress for you"

* * *

They are in Harmony's room and the fourth time cleaned up the mess "Oh Fluttershy did you see the way he danced with me, a marriage proposal can't be far, thank you evening star" Fluttershy Prime was done "You I thought wishing stars were for baby's and crazy people" Fluttershy Prime's dress was green "well look at you, since yesterday when we we're little girls following our fairytale dreams and tonight there coming true, well back to parade, wish me luck" Fluttershy leaves "Prince Discord"

Fluttershy picks up the picture of her and her sisters music shop Rainboom's place with a sad look

_All most there_

_We're all most there_

_People would come from everywhere_

_We're almost there_

Fluttershy Prime cries on the balcony and looks up at the evening star "I cannot believe I'm doing this" Fluttershy had it close to her chest "Please, please, please" she looked up and also the fifth time nothing happen when *gasp* she say a Lombax "very funny, so what I recommend you want a kiss?"

"Kissing would be nice yes" Fluttershy Prime screams and the fifth time ran into the Harmony's shelf "I'm sorry I did not mean to scare you I, oh no" Fluttershy throws an animal at the talking Lombax "Wait, hold on" Fluttershy throws another "You're a strong armed Princess, okay put the monkey down"

"Stay back or I"

"Please, please" the Lombax gets on the makeup table "Oh wow allow me to introduce myself, I am Prince Discord" Fluttershy smashed a book on him "Of Canterlot"

"Prince?" Fluttershy Prime was shoked "But I did not wish for any Prince" Fluttershy Prime looked at the evening star "Hold on if you're the Prince then, then who was that waltzing dancing with Fluttershy on the dance floor"

"All I know is that vi am a Prince, charming and handsome, cutting a rug and next thing I know, me and the 4 brothers kiss 4 princesses"

"Wait what"

"Hello Princess" a blue hedgehog, red echidna, black hedgehog with red streaks, two tailed fox are shown with a pink hedgehog, white bat, black hedgehog, and a fox

"Fluttershy these four made us kiss them"

"Wait Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Pinkie"

"If that's the brothers turtle then who was that dancing with Twilight, Starlight, Rarity, Pinkie"

"Don't know"

Fluttershy was about the smash him again with a book "wait, wait, wait, wait" Discord saw something on the cover of the book "Wait, I know this story, the frog prince"

"you mean this"

"Yes father had the servants read this to me every night" he looks at the pages "Yes, yes this is actually the answer, you must kiss me"

"Oh, Discord we hat to break this to you but we"

"excuse me" says Fluttershy Prime

"You will enjoy I gerent all women enjoy a kiss of Prince Discord, come"

"Look, I'm sorry I really like to help you and the 4 princes but me and my sisters do not kiss frogs"

"Wait a second on the balcony you asked me"

"I did not expect you to answer

"Oh but you must kiss me, look beside unbelieveable handsome I also happen to come from a fabulous wealthy family surly I could offer you some type of reward" Fluttershy Prime looked at Rainboom's music "A wish I could grant perhaps yes"

"Just one kiss"

"Just one unless you beg for more" fluttershy was disgusted

Fluttershy kneeled down to Discord and was grossed out "Okay Fluttershy Prime you can do this" Discord spray's perfume in his mouth "It's just a kiss" Fluttershy Prime kissed Discord but in stead of changing him back and the other Fluttershy Prime vanished

Discord gasp that he is still a lombax, Discord looks down and gasp at Fluttershy Prime's "You look much different but how did you all get up there and how did I get way down here" Fluttershy looked at her arm and saw her reflection also as a black hedgehog and screams and jumps on Discord

"Easy Princess"

"What did you do to me"

"What is going on here" two voices are heard a lime green hedgehog with light blue streaks and a dark green hedgehog is seen

"Who is she"

"Well"

"You are you two"


	9. the two Prime sisters meet the Princes

"If all of our sisters wished on a star then we two can wish on a star"

"Hu"

"Please, please, please, please, please"

"Rainbow A.J."

"you both can't wish on a star like all of your sister did and expect things"

"Ladies and genital men their royal highnesses Prince Brody and Prince Aiden" Rainbow Dash took the crown from Rainbow Dash Prime and Applejack took the crown from Applejack Prime

The two made themselves beautiful and whistled

Rainbow Dash danced with Prince Brody

Applejack danced with Prince Aiden

Rainbow Dash Prime and Applejack Prime went down the stairs

"Evening Ms. Primes marvels party"

"Evening Mr. Fenner"

"And Mr. Fenner"

"Fine smelling venyes"

"Gonna be what I sever once we sign those papers you brought"

"Yes, about that, um"

"You all won't be able to"

"What"

"A fella came in offered a full amount in cash les then you all can top about that on Wednesday"

"You all can kiss that place goodbye"

"You all now how long it took us to save that money"

"Exactly which is why a little woman of your kind would have had her hands full run a business like that, you know, you all better off with that"

"now wait a minute"

"Love those benys"

"now hold on their"

"You come back" both Rainbow and A.J. get their costume a mess

"Rainbow, A.J. time to hit Princes Charming's with those Mus-" they both saw the two Prime sister's outfit a mess

"What happen"

"We just"

"Oh, you poor dears"

"Oh, Prince Brody"

"And Prince Aiden we'll be right back sugars"

"We just got the dress for the both of you"

* * *

They are in the Harmony's room and cleaned up the mess the sixth time "Oh Rainbow and A.J. honey"

"Did you both see the way they danced with me"

"A marriage proposal can't be far behind"

"Thank you evening star" Rainbow Dash Prime and Applejack Prime were done

"You know we were starting to think that wishing stars were for baby's and crazy people

The sister's dresses were blue and green "Look at you two"

"aren't you both pretty as a Magellan in May"

"Since it was like yesterday" Rainbow and A.J. picked up a blue crown and orange crown "We were little girls"

"Following our fairytale dreams" Rainbow Dash placed the blue crown on Rainbow Dash Prime and Applejack placed the orange crown on Applejack Prime "And tonight there finally coming true"

"Well back to parade"

"Wish us luck" the two sisters leave "Prince Brody"

"And Prince Aiden"

A.J. picked up Rainboom's music

_All most there_

_All most there_

_People would come from everywhere_

_We were almost there_

They cried on the balcony

They both looked up at the evening star "We cannot believe were doing this"

"Please, please, please" nothing happens when *gasp*

They say a lime green hedgehog with light blue streaks and a dark green hedgehog "Very funny"

"So what now I recommend you both want a kiss?"

"Kissing would be nice yes"

"Same with me"

The Prime sisters scream and ran into a shelf "We're sorry"

"We're sorry, we're sorry"

"We did not mean to scare both of you, wait no, no" they throw stuff animals at the two-talking hedgehogs "Hold on"

"You both have a very strong-armed Princess" they throw another "Okay please"

"Put the monkeys down"

"Stay back or I"

"Please, please, please" they jump on the makeup table 'oh wow"

Allow us to introduce ourselves"

"I am Prince Brody" Rainbow smashed him with a book

"And Prince Aiden" A.J. smashed him with a book too

"Of Summer Cove"

"Prince?"

"But we did not wish for any Prince"

"Hold on if both of you are the Princes then"

"Then who was those two waltzing with Rainbow and A.J. on the dance floor"

"All we know is that one minute we are Princes"

"Charming and handsome"

"cutting a rug"

"And next thing we know"

"Smart move you two" the two Primes see other creatures

"These 5 made us kiss"

"Them"

"Wait I know this story"

"So, do I"

"The Frog Prince"

"Yes"

"our father had the servants read this to us every night" they both look at the pages

"This is the answer"

"You both must kiss us"

"Excuse us"

"You both enjoy"

"We guaranty all women enjoy the kiss of Prince Brody and Prince Aiden"

"Come"

"Look we're sorry"

"We really like to help you but us and our other sisters do not kiss frogs"

"Wait a second"

"On the balcony you both asked us"

"We did not expect both of you to answer"

"Oh, you both must kiss us"

"Look besides being unbelievable handsome"

"we also happen to come from a fabulous wealthy family"

"Surly we could offer you both a type of reward" they both looked at Rainboom's place

"A wish we could grant perhaps"

"Yes

"Just one kiss"

"Just one"

"Unless you both beg for more"

They were both gross out

Rainbow kneeled to Brody and A.J. kneeled to Aiden and they both start to freak out

"Okay Rainbow Dash Prime"

"Okay Applejack Prime"

"You both can do this"

The brothers spray perfume in their mouth "It's just a kiss" rainbow kissed Brody and Applejack kissed Aiden but

Aiden and Brody were still the same "You have got to be kidding me" the two sisters dress are seen

"You look that much different but how did you all get up there"

"And how did we get here" they saw their arms

They looked at their reflection

Rainbow Dash Prime was a black hedgehog and Applejack was a green hedgehog and jumped on the brothers

"Easy Princesses"

"Do not panic"

"What did you do to us"

"I'm black and I hate black"

"and I'm green"

"Hey, I'm pink you girls know"

"you do realize that I'm white"

"I'm black too you know"

"me three"

"and I'm hairy"

"we all hairy too"

"No that is not hair"

"What"

"It is fur"

"Why you little"

The Rainbooms get mad and the 14 of them fly out of the Harmony's room and on the drums and into the Harmony's dress

"Hey Spike, get them creature"

"Run" the fourteen of them ran for their life from Spike

They all got caught in balloons and fly off and the cake lands on the Fenners

"A dog just spoke to us"

"You Princesses should know if your going to let every little thing bother you"

"It's going to be a very long night"

* * *

Shredder was mad as the 7 princes escaped and saw Prince Brody leave

Brody open the drawer of 7 empty jars and gasp

Shredder appears mad "Your so quit"

"You let them go"

"Well Leo was gospiting, so I loosen the lid well slightly" Brody trips over Shredder's shadow

"How did I get tangled up in all this voodoo madness, I can go through with this" Brody takes off a necklace and reveals Eggman "You wear this goslings thing"

"Careful with that" Shredder voodoo talisman "anything ever happen to this do you know what happens to me" Shredder calms down "Fun fact about voodoo lairy" Shredder placed his voodoo talisman on and did not changed "Can't conger a thing for myself besides you and I know the real power in this area this world aren't magic it's money buckets of it"

"That's true"

"aren't you tired of living in the margins while all those fat cams get those fancy cars get used to all this sideways glance"

"Yes, I am"

"All you got to do is marry Solar's little Princesses and we'll be splitting that day time right down the middle 60 40 like I said" Eggman transform into Leo

"Hm yes but what about the other Princes"

"Your little slippers will be mining pumping the roads so long if we got the princes blood in this"

Eggman laughs "Yes"


	10. when we're human

"voodoo"

"You mean you happen to tell us you were all messing with the shadow man"

"He was very enaminic"

"Oh"

"It serves us right wishing on stars"

"the only way you want to get what you want is this world is through hard work"

"Hard work"

"why would Princesses need to hard work"

"Hu"

"Oh, were not Princesses were business women"

"Business women no wonder why the kiss did not work"

"You lied to us"

"We never said we were Princesses"

"You girls never said you were business women you girls were wearing crowns"

"It was costume number 2 for the masquerade ball you spoiled rich men"

"oh, yea well the end is on your face"

"Because we do not have any riches"

"What"

"we are completely broke" the balloons pop "Oh uh"

They fell

"You all said you were fabulous wealthy"

"No, no our parents are fabulous wealthy"

"But cut us off for being"

"Lese"

"Your all broke and you have the call to call us loge" a giant fish scared the 14 of them

"It was not a lie we are fully" they saw a giant bird and ran for their lives

"We swear intendedly rich again"

"One time it was reading a book"

"Your Princes"

"Obesely"

"they'll have you" they side down and land on logs

"Alright then once you 14 are married you all gonna keep your promise to get us our music shop"

"Oh not so fast we made that promise to a beautiful Princesses not crank buis-"

"Why are those logs moving"

"Those aren't logs" they find themselves surrounded by alligators

The Rainbooms made their escape from becoming alligator food

"Lower the vines"

"Oh no way"

"Alright fine"

"We will marry Harmony that is what they call themselves and get you girls your music shop" they almost became alligator food

"Well business girls look like we're going to be here a while"

"So we may well get conferrable" the Rainbooms hit the Princes

"Keep your hairiness away from us"

"we told you it is not hair it is fur"

* * *

In the morning

The Princes are asleep and the Rainbooms wake them up "Rise and shine sleeping beauty Gaiters are gone"

"We got to get to Pony vile and undo this mess you boys got us into"

"I was not parading around with a phony tiara" the Rainbooms stair the boat as for the princes being not helpful"

"We could use some help"

"Oh we will play loader"

"How about a little less pigeon and" they saw a giant robot and they got scared about becoming food

"I know that tune dip amount blues" the giant robot plays the horn

"Play it brother" the Princes join the song

"Oh yea"

"We're have you been all my life"

"when did you learn how to play like that"

"the bayou is the best jazz school in the world all the greats play in the river boats, oh Bee would do anything to jam with the big boy"

"Why don't you"

"Oh I tried once"

*Flashback*

Bee gets excited and jumps in and blows his horn and scares people

People start to scream, and Bee jumps out and guns shot at him

*End of Flashback*

"It did not end well"

"Ah ha"

"It is been a real pleasure meeting you"

"Bee and thank you kindly for not eating us"

"We best be on our way"

"Where, where are you all going"

"To find somebody to break this spell"

"What spell"

"Race yourself my metal friend we are not creature we are human well four of us are mutant turtles" Bee laughs

"You are all serious"

"Prince Leo and these are my brother Raph, Donnie, and Mikey"

"And I'm Discord"

"And I'm Brody and this is my brother Aiden"

"We four are Prince of New York"

"Of Canterlot"

"And of Summer Cove"

"And these are Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow, and A.J. but they call themselves the Rainbooms"

"the business women"

"Do not kiss her"

"Hay"

"now just a second these idiots got themselves turn into these creatures by a voodoo man and now"

"voodoo like the kind Zecora do"

"Ze who"

"Zecora, she's the voodoo queen of bayou, she got magic and spells all kind of voodoo"

"Could you take us too her"

Bee gets scared "through the deepest darkest part of the bayou facet with traps and guns, no" Bee blows his horn

"Remember what daddy used to say to only trust our kind" the Rainbooms nodded

"Listen Bee we Rainbooms last name is Prime"

"Yea daughters of Troy Pax Prime"

"Wait you mean the"

"Yes, the big guy"

"Na" Bee went back to blowing his horn

"Watch and learn"

"Bee it's too bad we cannot help you with your dream"

"If only you were smaller less of a giant robot"

"You could play jazz through adoring crowds without scaring them"

"Enjoy your loneliness my friend"

"Cute but how is that gonna help"

"Wait for it"

"He guys I had the crazy idea what if I ask Zecora to turn me human"

"Bee you are a genius"

_If I were human being I head strata for pony vile and I blow this horn so hot and strong like no ones ever seen, hey Bee om strong Mr. Misapplies massy all those boys gonna step a side when they hear this Autobot listen_

_When I'm human as I hope to be, I'm gonna blow this horn and till cast get on and everyone's gonna bow down to me"_

"_When we are our self again we just want the life, we had a great big party every night_

_That doesn't sound too bad_

_A red head on my left arm_

_A bromyrite on my right_

_We longed to hold the candle so that seems about right_

_Hey Bee_

_Life is short when your done your done to serve to have some fun and that's the way things are_

_Tellme brother_

_When we are human and were gonna be_

_Were gonna tear it up like we did before that's the royal grantee_

_Seven of you are getting married_

_Oh right I just had to leave a string of broken hearts behind me_

_Your monist becomes you and since responsibility we worked hard for everything we got_

_And that's the way it supposed to be_

_When we are human being at lest we'll act like one_

_You do your best teaching everyday good things to sure to come your way_

_What you give and what you get and that's what we'll never forget when we commended to you_

_When were human and were gonna be_

_I'm gonna blow my horn_

_Gonna live the high life_

_Gonna do our best to take our place in the sun_

_When were human_


End file.
